


don't look for heaven

by likeanchors



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Fic, F/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanchors/pseuds/likeanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the day louis meets nick is the day his life changed forever. (human louis, vampire nick)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't look for heaven

**Author's Note:**

> some of you may have read this, it was originally published in late 2012 but later pulled so that i could edit it before popping it here. it wasn't until claire mentioned that she wanted vampire fic that i realised it wasn't here. 
> 
> thank you again to the original anonymous prompter.

the plague that hit the earth in late 2009 and indiscriminately turned one quarter of the world’s population into vampiric hybrids was a blessing and a curse to louis tomlinson. a blessing because he found out that he was extremely turned on by the idea of being bitten and a curse because the risk of being turned was something that louis feared more than anything. until he met nick grimshaw that is.

 

it was an uncommonly hot evening in august of 2012 and louis was walking through carnaby street when he first saw nick. the tall, pale vampire with a high barnet dressed from head to toe in black despite the sweltering heat was standing outside the pub with a group of people; the five of them watching the shoppers with what louis could only describe as a predatory gleam in their eyes. the laws were very strict, however. vampires were only permitted to feed off of willing bodies, attacking and feeding off of resistant humans was an act punishable by death.

 

the quiffed vampire’s dark eyes had followed louis’s sluggish movements as he flitted from store to store looking for gifts for his sisters. louis had tried desperately not to be interested in the curiosity the vampire was showing him, but his own inquisitiveness won out. grabbing a pint of lager from the bar, louis made himself comfortable at one of the free tables. it was only a few minutes before someone slid into the empty chair and louis looked up, mouth full of beer, to find the vampire regarding him curiously.

 

“a picture lasts longer,” louis muttered when awkward silence descended over the table.

 

the vampire smiled easily, his pointed canine teeth on display. “i’m nick,” the vampire said slowly, a soft mancunian accent colouring his words.

 

“louis.”

 

nick smiled again, slow and easy, and leant forward. louis watched nick prop his elbow on the table and rest his chin in his hand. “you know what i am, louis?”

 

the way nick said his name made louis shift in his seat, both out of arousal and the tiniest amount of fear, which only seemed to fuel the smirk on nick's lips. taking a long pull from his beer, louis raised one eyebrow at nick. “i have my suspicions,” louis said calmly. placing his pint back on the paper coaster, louis shuffled his chair closer to nick.

 

“you’re not scared?” nick’s voice was soft and slow and was doing things to louis that louis had never experienced from someone’s voice alone.

 

“not particularly, should i be?”

 

nick laughed at that, a sound so rich and earthy that louis felt his groin tighten and his pulse flutter. he had never heard of vampires having these kind of effects on humans, but he wouldn’t be surprised if this kind of reaction was caused by something to do with vampires.

 

“no, louis. you know the laws as well as i.”

 

louis smiled at that and licked his lips, feeling like he had the upper hand here. “was there something i could do for you?”

 

nick’s eyes darkened at that and louis could see his adam’s apple bob when he swallowed hard. louis watched nick’s fingers drag through his hair and his eyes rake over louis’s body. forcing himself to remain calm and collected, louis pushed a smile onto his face. he wouldn't let nick see how affected he was.

 

“i find you attractive, louis,” nick murmured, one long hand reaching out to grasp louis’ wrist. one thing louis couldn’t control was his heartbeat that jumped and sped up when nick’s fingertips gently caressed the inside of his wrist. “i could please you, if you let me.”

 

generally louis would have found the abruptness of nick’s come on to be comical rather than intriguing. “i don’t want to be one of you,” louis said firmly. surprised that those were the words that fell from his lips rather than an admonition. “i have no desire to be a vampire.”

 

nick licked his lips and louis let out a soft breath before shifting in his seat. “there are other things i can offer you than vampirism,” nick pointed out.

 

louis knew he should have left then. he should have made nick fight for his attention. but the overwhelming curiosity about what nick could offer him had louis pushing his chair back. louis stood and nodded at nick. “all right then.”

 

there was a ten minute cab ride to nick’s flat at primrose hill which louis spent racking his brain. he couldn’t get out of this without some poor excuse and possible embarrassment. but then nick would look at him with an expression louis couldn’t define - curiosity, amazement, what was it - and twelve minutes later nick had louis pressed up against his front door in a partial state of dress. 

 

an hour later louis was more satisfied than he had ever been.

 

two weeks later louis had practically moved into nick’s flat. 

 

the sex was phenomenal and nick was actually a pretty good cook and they actually got along. louis couldn't remember being this happy or feeling this giddy, like he was on the precipice of falling in love or something. louis hadn’t quite gathered enough courage to allow nick to feed off of him and nick seemed to understand. he never pushed louis, never made him feel like it was something their budding relationship was lacking. he continued to ravage louis in other ways and they both seemed happy with the arrangement they had developed. that was until louis found nick fangs deep in a donor at one of the cafe’s in central london one day.

 

they had never argued until that day. 

 

louis had made it back to nick’s flat before nick and had been half-way through packing his bags when nick had pushed him onto the bed. pinned by his shoulders and nick’s impossible strength, louis had been able to do nothing but glare and shout obscenities at nick until the anger slowly leeched out of him. roiling vitriol pulsed just beneath the surface and louis tilted his head to one side. he could feel his eyes go unbearably soft as he stared up at nick who looked equal parts confused and worried.

 

“i won’t share you with those groupies,” louis insisted. "i won't share  _you_."

 

nick had agreed easily enough, despite knowing the consequences that he neglected to share with louis. instead nick leaned his forehead into the side of louis' neck, breathing the scent of him in deeper. "okay," nick breathed. "okay."

 

a month later, louis was eating eggs on toast when he noticed how gaunt nick had become. it was like a gateway to seeing the sallowness of nick’s skin that had been luminous when they had met, how brittle his hair had become. nick was dying before his eyes but louis didn’t know that and nick didn’t tell him. 

 

it wasn’t until a few weeks later when they were in bed that louis realised just how damaged nick had become.

 

“bite me,” louis whispered against the shell of nick’s ear as nick entered him.

 

shaking his head, nick pressed his forehead to louis shoulder and slowly rocked himself in and out of louis. desperate, louis wrapped his hand around nick’s wrist, gasping aloud when his fingers could easily circle nick’s wrist.

 

“please, nick,” louis’s voice was desperate, “drink from me.”

 

“ya don’t want to be a vampire,” nick reminded him. nick sped up, the fingertips of his free hand pressed tight to louis’s hip.

 

“you’re dying,” louis gasped, closing his eyes to the pleasure nick was wringing from him. “i want you more.”

 

nick seemed unconvinced. 

 

whether it was the lack of control, the burning thirst or louis’ compliance, nick’s fangs slowly sank into the juncture between louis’s throat and shoulders. gasping, louis’s fingernails grappled at nick’s back, his ankles locking behind nick’s hips as he tilted his hips and invited him deeper.

 

nick was slow and careful at his neck, his hand stroking at louis’s cock while he slowly fucked into louis. the combined sensations completely overwhelmed louis and he came a lot sooner than he intended. his body continued to welcome nick who wrenched his mouth from louis’s neck with so much force that louis’s upper body was lifted from the bed. moments later nick’s orgasm washed through him and he collapsed against louis’s tired body.

 

lightly running his hands up and down nick’s back, louis was happy to see some colour returning to nick’s skin. pressing his lips to nick’s forehead, louis closed his eyes. he hadn’t realised how much nick had been suffering because of him. he hadn’t realised how close he’d come to losing nick and how terrifying that was.

 

“i don’t have to turn you,” nick mumbled against his chest. nick raised his head and met louis’ curious gaze. “i can heal this,” his hand brushed against the now sensitive wound on louis’s shoulder, “without you becoming like me.”

 

louis wasn’t sure if he completely understood the implications behind what nick was saying but he nodded anyway. tired but happy, louis fell asleep under the comforting weight of nick’s body. the next morning louis lethargically swallowed his eggs and chewed his toast, nick’s penetrating gaze heavy on him.

 

“how do you feel?” nick asked.

 

“tired.” louis yawned. taking a sip of his tea, louis smiled up at nick. “are you okay?”

 

nick nodded and ran an affectionate hand through louis’s hair. “you don’t have to do that again, you know?”

 

louis felt his stomach drop and he pushed his plate away. folding his hands in his lap, louis looked up at nick and studied him. for the first time louis really noticed how changed nick was. even after feeding on louis briefly his cheeks were still painfully hollow and his clothes hung off of him rather than clinging in that way louis had found appealing. his skin was still sallow and the skin bellow his eyes was unbearably dark; his once gorgeous hair lank and straw-like.

 

“only me,” louis said firmly. “i want you to only feed from me.”

 

nick closed his eyes and leant heavily against the bench. clutching his head nick growled. “i’m not going to drain you to the point of exhaustion, louis.”

 

folding his arms, louis glared at nick. “i don’t share, nicholas.”

 

nick threw his hands up and crossed the room with startling speed, backing louis up against the aga. “you don’t seem to understand, lou. i’m weak now, you don’t have enough blood to sustain me. i can’t put you in danger like that.” nick caressed louis’s cheek with his hand, his eyes strangely soft. “i could’ve killed you last night, do you even realise that?”

 

louis wasn’t stupid. he knew the dangers of allowing a vampire to feed from him, but this was different. they were at a crossroads here and there was no clear way out of it. louis couldn’t fix nick by himself. “i don’t want someone to give you what i can’t,” louis mumbled. he was aware he sounded petulant.

 

“just the once,” nick crooned. “just the once and then we’ll figure something out.”

 

louis nodded and gave nick a weak smile. “just once and then only me.”

 


End file.
